movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Megatron (Transformers Film Series)
Megatron is the most recurring villain of the Transformers film series. He is the primary antagonist of 2007's ''Transformers'', the secondary main antagonist of ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'', the main, later secondary antagonist in ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' and as Galvatron, he is the tertiary antagonist of ''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' and he is set to return once again as Galvatron in the upcoming 2017 fifth installment, ''Transformers: The Last Knight''. He is voiced by the Nigerian-born English American actor Hugo Weaving, who also portrayed V, Agent Smith and Red Skull. IDW Publishing Prequel Comics The back story of Megatron is told in both Transformers: Defiance and issue #1 of the Transformers: Movie Prequel comic. In the comics, Megatron is revealed to have a co-ruled Cybertron together with Optimus Prime, serving as Lord High Protector. Megatron and Optimus learned of an alien force coming to their planet for the AllSpark, just as a mysterious artifact was unearthed. Megatron is gravely injured, but the artifact (containing the Fallen) awakens and heals him, swaying him with promises of power. Megatron soon desires power over the AllSpark, and under the Fallen's influence, forms the Decepticons, sending the bulk of his soldiers in a craft, the Nemesis. The Autobots attempt to hide the All Spark, but Megatron sees through the ruse and launches a full-scale attack, during which the All Spark is launched into space. Megatron almost catches up with the All Spark as it lands on Earth. In his reckless desire to possess it, Megatron pursues it right into Earth's atmosphere and falls into the icy waters, resulting in him being frozen in stacis lock. In 1897, an explorer named Captain Archibald Whitwicky discovers Megatron's frozen body during an Arctic expedition. Films ''Transformers'' Megatron was the cause of the planet Cybertron's destruction when the Autobots and the Deceptcons have started a civil war that has destroyed much of Cybertron. The AllSpark was fought over by both sides until it was lost in space, then landed on Earth at an unknown time. Humans then found the AllSpark and a human organization that investigates extraterrestrials called Sector 7 kept the cube in it's base for over a century. Megatron pursued the AllSpark to Earth, but crash landed and froze in the Arctic where explorer Captain Archibald Whitwicky and his crew of men where. Witwicky fell in an arctic and found Megatron's frozen body. When Witwicky touched the tip of Megatron's fingers, he re-activated Megatron's navigation system, and Megatron, still frozen, flashed his eyes that imprinted the AllSpark's location onto Witwicky's glasses. The Autobots and the Decepticons searched for the glasses when they found it on the webstie eBay. ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' ''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' ''Transformers: The Last Knight'' Personality Games NOTE: The games are in a different canon compared to the movies. Each campaign is also in a different canon. Transformers (2007) Decepticon campaign Autobot campaign Revenge of the Fallen Decepticon campaign Autobot campaign Dark of the Moon Gallery Megatronjet.jpg|Megatron in his Cybertronian jet mode in the 2007 film. Megatron-Tank-Mode.jpg|Megatron in his Cybertronian tank mode. Megatrontruck.jpg|Megatron in his earth truck mode, an old armored, rusty 10-wheeler Mack Titan tanker. 2014-freightliner-argosy-cab-over-truck-transformer-4-movie-michael-bay-02-570x570.jpg|Galvatron's vehicle mode, a 2014 Freightliner Argosy over cab truck Megatron1.jpg|Megatron being hailed by the Decepticons. PresidentMegatron.jpg|Megatron sitting on the Lincoln Memorial. 350px-AOEGalvatron.jpg|Megatron as Galvatron in Age of Extinction Nofear2.jpg|Galvatron revealed his true identity. Galvatron_Last_Scene.PNG|Galvatron Last Scene in AOE Trivia Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Paramount Villains Category:Transformers Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Giant Robots Category:Leader Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Egotist Category:Villains who can fly Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Apprentice Category:Size-Shifter Category:Recurring villain Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Action Villains Category:Robots Category:Emotionless Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Supervillains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Archenemy Category:Military Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Bludgeoners Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Power Hungry Category:Honorable Villains Category:Usurper Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil from the past Category:Dictator Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic villain Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:God Wannabe Category:Bombers Category:Supremacists Category:Revived villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Living Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Hypocrites Category:Elementals Category:Oppressors Category:One-Man Army Category:Deal Makers Category:Family Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Xenophobes Category:War Criminals Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Laser-Users Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Immortals Category:Pawns Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Spree-Killers Category:Aliens Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Social Darwinists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Clawed Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mongers Category:Outright Villains Category:Abusers Category:Right-Hand Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Extremists Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Misanthropes Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Villains from adaptations of television series Category:Old Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Destroyers